


By summer's ripening breath

by ToxicPineapple



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bad theatre etiquette, Cuddling, Dating, Early Relationship, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Kisses, Kokichi has a Rantaro body pillow, Kokichi is a useless gay, M/M, Non-Despair AU, Post-High School, Theatre, They're adults now hun :), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and Romeo and Juliet is a garbage play, romeo and juliet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: “Do you think that he’d be willing to meet me after the show? He looks talented.”Shuichi raises an eyebrow at him, smiling slightly. “I think he’s a little bit out of your strike range.”Kokichi gasps, putting a hand to his chest in mock offense. “What, you think I’m not pretty enough?” It comes out a lot louder than he means it to- actually, it gets eyes on him from most of the people in their general vicinity. Shuichi shoves both his hands over his mouth, shoulders shaking in silent laughter, as several of the people sitting around them shoot glares in their direction. Used to being glared at, Kokichi just smiles deviously, wiggling his fingers at all the people who have decided to look over.---Good theatre etiquette is overrated. In other words, Shuichi takes Kokichi to see Romeo and Juliet, and it goes about as expected. (Though maybe not as badly.)





	By summer's ripening breath

_“O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright! It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night, like a rich jewel in an Ethiop's ear—”_ The actor’s rich voice booms from the stage, and Kokichi finally starts to understand why he, unlike almost all the others standing there, is not mic'd. He thought it was an odd choice at first, because surely he’d be drowned out by everyone else (which would be pretty terrible, seeing as he’s playing the lead) but it seems his vocals would cause way too much feedback.

 

He better be glad that _Romeo and Juliet_ isn’t a musical. Kokichi snorts to himself, and on his left, Shuichi gives him a look, which is really all the invitation he needs to start talking. Still, he’s not particularly interested in getting thrown out, so he waits for Romeo and Juliet to start snogging before he leans over to whisper in Shuichi’s ear.

 

“She’s awfully experienced for a thirteen year old.” Shuichi chokes, perhaps on his own spit, and nudges him gently with his elbow, but Kokichi notes with a grin that he’s trying not to laugh. Still, that observation is fair game! That woman is definitely not thirteen- actually, he might be wrong, but he’s pretty sure that’s a man, not a woman. What is this, Kabuki? Get with the times, already. Women can act. Though, aside from the questionable morality of having an actual thirteen year old girl make out with an actual seventeen year old boy on stage in front of a bunch of adults, Kokichi is pretty sure they just have a man playing Juliet because no woman in her right mind would want that role. This play is shaping up to be pretty terrible.

 

And it’s a huge bummer, because he was really excited when Shuichi invited him to go! It’s not like this is their first date- about a week ago, Shuichi took him to an aquarium and it was pretty excellent, even if Shuichi was way more excited over those dumb fish than he should’ve been- but they haven’t gone further than a couple light kisses on the cheek and forehead, and Kokichi is really thirsty! Plus, a theatre is a great place for a little action in the dark, right?

 

Well, actually, apparently that’s not the case with live art, but in Kokichi’s defense, he’s never seen a play before. That’s probably the reason why he was so excited to come see this stupid, heterosexual piece of garbage. Aside from the fact that Kaede bored him near to death by talking about how romantic this thing apparently is- he thought it would be a great opportunity for him and Shuichi to bond, or whatever.

 

But they’re barely through the first act and Kokichi already wants to leave. He obviously knows how this shit show is going to end and to be honest? The double-suicide couldn’t come soon enough. At least the Romeo is trying is best. The man who’s playing Juliet looks like he really doesn’t want to be here. Kokichi can relate!

 

His train of thought is about to segue, just as Romeo jumpscares Juliet while she (he) is on the balcony, but then there is movement to his left, and he looks over to see that Shuichi’s eyes are on him, rather than on the stage. Usually, the detective is pretty shy, and it’s cute enough, but when they’re alone like this (alone is a bit of a kind way to describe their current situation; they’re sitting in the audience in the company of like five hundred other people, but nobody from their group of friends is present, probably) he gains an odd confidence that Kokichi thinks is really unfair. Which is probably why Shuichi smiles when they make eye contact, rather than blushes.

 

 _Okay,_ Kokichi thinks, biting the inside of his cheek. _That smile is such a low blow._ But he doesn’t mind it, because even though he’s a gay disaster, Shuichi’s grey eyes are glowing a little bit with both laughter and light from the stage, and it’s very becoming. The detective leans forward, and Kokichi’s heart leaps into his throat because usually that only happens when a kiss is gonna happen, but Shuichi brushes past his lips to whisper in his ear, breath tickling his lobe.

 

“You’d think her mother would hear them proclaiming their love for each other with how loud that Romeo is,” and Kokichi almost has to cover his mouth so he doesn’t laugh, because once again, Romeo and Juliet are connected at the lips. Suddenly he’s glad that there isn’t a thirteen year old playing that role, because if that were the case, he’d probably just leave. Also, maybe call the police. (Correction: Ask Shuichi to call the police. Supreme overlords don’t do business with cops. And last week he stole all the lightbulbs out of the office of the director of the NPA, so maybe he’ll want to keep a safe distance for a while.)

 

Taking a deep breath to regain his composure, Kokichi gestures for Shuichi to let him whisper into his ear, so the detective does so, his smile remaining unfairly on his lips. Kokichi figures he should even the playing field and gently rests a hand on Shuichi’s shoulder, fingers resting on a small, exposed patch of skin where his shirt rides down. It’s a nice shirt, actually, the same navy blue as he usually wears, but a button-down rather than a jacket, and he rolled up his sleeves at the elbows. Kokichi can feel his heartbeat from where his hand rests, and notes that it’s a little sporadic. “Do you think that he’d be willing to meet me after the show? He looks talented.”

 

Shuichi raises an eyebrow at him, smiling slightly. “I think he’s a little bit out of your strike range.”

 

Kokichi gasps, putting a hand to his chest in mock offense. “What, you think I’m not pretty enough?” It comes out a lot louder than he means it to- actually, it gets eyes on him from most of the people in their general vicinity. Shuichi shoves both his hands over his mouth, shoulders shaking in silent laughter, as several of the people sitting around them shoot glares in their direction. Used to being glared at, Kokichi just smiles deviously, wiggling his fingers at all the people who have decided to look over.

 

Eventually, all the eyes that fell on him are turned away, and Kokichi looks back at the stage, wondering if it’s even worth staying the whole time. But Shuichi spent money on this- or at least, that’s what Kokichi assumes, because there’s no way the ultimate stick-in-his-ass would steal tickets, no matter how much that would make him happy- and probably a pretty hefty sum judging by the size of the crowd, so it’s not like they can just leave. Even if Juliet’s monotonous voice somehow manages to make the most flowery of love declarations sound like a history lecture.

 

Idly, Kokichi wonders if it would be out of line for him to pickpocket the elderly couple sitting in front of them. Probably, huh… Shuichi definitely wouldn’t approve, which is annoying, because they’re without a doubt retired which means they totally have enough money to survive without whatever Kokichi would be stealing! A lost wallet never hurt anybody, after all. It could even mark the beginning of a cliche, unrealistic romance found in a five-chapter-long unfinished fanfiction. Though, maybe that’s not much of a viable option for the couple right now, because it looks like they’re cuddling, and they’re a bit out of Kokichi’s age range.

 

Hm. Purple eyes flit once more from the stage to the man sitting next to him, and Kokichi’s lip quirks at the side as he wonders if he could do the same with Shuichi. Would it cause the detective heart palpitations? Maybe. Actually, probably, if the way that Shuichi’s heartbeat sped up when Kokichi’s hand was on his shoulder is any indication. Still, he needs some kind of stimuli, otherwise he’s going to pull a Juliet and stab himself in the gut with the knife he stole off of Maki the other day.

 

(Note to self: Either burn it or return it before she realises it was him and tracks it down in order to kill him with it. Maki hasn’t tried to kill him since high school and that, to Kokichi, is _progress._ He doesn’t want to take four steps backwards in their budding friendship by getting murdered by her. That would suck. Also, Maki might be put into rehab.)

 

Whatever. His eyelids are all droopy, anyway, and if Shuichi asks, he can just blame it on the fact that he wanted to do something other than watch the stupid play. Kokichi shuffles in his seat, cursing the thin cushioning on these dumb chairs, and leans over, resting his head on Shuichi’s shoulder. He’s not entirely sure what he’s expecting, because out of everybody he knows, Shuichi is the one who consistently manages to surprise him- but he finds himself smiling when the detective stiffens, perhaps surprised.

 

What Kokichi isn’t counting on, however, is the way that Shuichi relaxes half a second later and shifts to put an arm around Kokichi’s shoulders. It’s a lot more intimate like this (now he’s not just stealing Shuichi’s shoulder as a pillow, they’re actually engaging in _coupley activities)_ and Kokichi would be a liar if he said his heart didn’t nearly stop beating- actually, Kokichi is a liar, but the fact remains that he almost has an aneurysm. He wasn’t really equipped to deal with this. Still, it’s pretty nice anyway. Shuichi is warm, and actually he’s not sweaty and gross right now, though Kokichi might not mind even if he was, and he smells good, too, like cinnamon and a little musty like old books, and it’s comforting.

 

God, he’s such a useless gay.

 

He can ignore it for now, though, because he could really fall asleep like this- actually, that’s exactly what he’ll do. Beats staying awake for this dumb play about teenagers making stupid decisions because their parents are stupid people who make stupid decisions. The only possible downside is that Shuichi might have to use the bathroom during intermission and that’s not easy with a sleeping person on you, but, well- he’ll have to suffer, then. Kokichi is comfortable.

 

With that thought at the front of his mind, Kokichi closes his eyes and presses his nose against Shuichi’s chest. Actually, he doesn’t fall asleep right away, because even though he is tired and also pretty comfy, there’s still that annoying Romeo to contest with, and he is a lot louder when one is trying to sleep. Kokichi has half a mind to get up and poison the guy himself, but he doesn’t, because he’s nice like that. Eventually he shuffles a little bit, resting his ear rather than his nose against against Shuichi’s sternum and listening to the soothing sound of his heart beating.

 

Unlike before, the detective’s heart is beating at a slow pace; it is synchronised, somehow, with his breaths. Just a steady, predictable beat that inevitably worms its way into Kokichi’s mind and makes him sleepier than before. The way that Shuichi’s lips brush against the crown of his head when he perhaps assumes that Kokichi is already sleeping doesn’t help matters much at all, and eventually, despite the fact that Romeo is still belting with spoken words, he is lulled to sleep.

 

When his eyes open again, the lights are back on in the theatre, and Kokichi half wonders if this is what going to hell feels like. But then he realises that Shuichi is shaking his shoulder, and music is playing, and people are getting up to leave, so odds are the show is over. In retrospect, he’s kind of disappointed that he missed the suicide part. He would’ve loved to laugh aloud when Juliet stabbed herself (himself) in the chest. But it doesn’t matter. The next week is his to do with it as he pleases and he can always just illegally download clips from the movie version of it and send them to Shuichi with a bunch of laughing crying emojis. Kokichi makes do. He always has.

 

“You slept through intermission.” Shuichi tells him, which seems pretty obvious at this point, but Kokichi just wills his eyes to fill with tears as he looks up at the detective. He hasn’t pulled away from the other’s embrace yet, though it does seem like Shuichi wants to gather his things and leave, because his patient smile is just a tinge strained.

 

“Whaat? No! I wanted to buy some Mercury merchandise! Now I’ll never get to honour my one true love!” Since they’re in public and the old couple that he didn’t pickpocket already glared at him earlier, Kokichi refrains from wailing these words at the top of his lungs, but he does sniffle, biting his thumbnail. “I’m so bummed, you should’ve woken me.”

 

Shuichi chuckles. “His name is Mercutio, first of all, which you would’ve known had you not slept through the whole thing.” Kokichi shrugs, unabashed. “But I don’t think they’re selling merch here…? And, at any rate, I did try to wake you. You just mumbled something about pillows and fell back asleep.”

 

...did he? Kokichi bites the inside of his cheek, squinting as he tries to remember. “Huh. I guess you’re comfy enough to remind me of my Rantaro body pillow, and I didn’t wanna wake up.”

 

“I hate that you actually have a Rantaro body pillow.”

 

“Angie takes commissions, y’know, I’m sure she could-”

 

“ _No._ ” Shuichi cuts him off, rather abruptly at that, but when Kokichi giggles, he shakes his head with a chagrined smile. “You’ll need to let me go, now. I have to put my jacket back on and put away my playbill so we can go.” He hesitates, a familiar embarrassed look crossing over his features, and Kokichi smiles at the blush that is so prominent on his pale face. “Ah, I forgot to ask- would you like to go eat before I drop you off at home?”   


“Hell yes! Free food!” Kokichi cheers, and when Shuichi raises his eyebrows, adds, “Also, more time with Shuichi, I guess.” He pulls back to let Shuichi pack up, pulling his jacket on over his shoulders again because he probably shouldn’t leave it behind at the theatre. There are a lot of people who would probably be really happy to find his jacket so that they can use it to track him down and kill him, y’know! He can’t afford to be careless.

 

When they’ve both finished packing up, Shuichi stands, and Kokichi follows him out of the theatre. As they’re walking through the lobby, their fingers brush against each other, and since Kokichi can’t really stand that hinting crap, he grabs the detective’s hand, grinning when the other man jumps a little at the action. Shuichi glances over, ears delightfully red, but doesn’t say anything until they’re standing on the sidewalk outside of the venue.

 

“You hated it, huh?” He asks gently, fixing the collar of Kokichi’s jacket with an odd tenderness about him. (It was that way on purpose, he’d have him know, but since it’s sweet, he decides to allow it.)

 

“No, I thought it was absolutely beautiful! Truly, a tragic story of a pair of star-crossed lovers…” Kokichi snorts. “That’s a lie, though, I definitely hated it. But that’s okay, y’know? Just means that I get to choose the next date.”

 

“Ah, so…” Shuichi averts his gaze. “That means you still want to have a next date, despite…?”

 

“What, you think I’d want to stop seeing you because you took me to a dumb play?” He raises an eyebrow, and Shuichi makes a face, like he’s about to respond, but Kokichi isn’t done, so he plows on. “You know, I wouldn’t have agreed to come if I didn’t think you were worth more than that.”

 

Eyes widening a fraction, Shuichi manages a quiet, “Are you being honest with me?” and tucks a couple messy strands of hair behind Kokichi’s ear. The action makes his heart flutter and _of course_ he was being honest but it would be pretty lame if he just said that!   


“Nope! Shuichi is suuuper boring, just like Juliet. I wouldn’t mind if Juliet was characterised as a drag queen, y’know? Then this would be way more interesting! But the other lead looked like he wanted to kill himself, which was a bit of a turn off- actually, maybe wanting to kill himself was good for Juliet? Considering how in the end she-”

 

Kokichi stops talking. Which seems kind of dumb since he has more to say, but anyone would stop talking if Shuichi Saihara leaned forward and kissed them. It’s not like Kokichi hasn’t kissed anyone before, he just- he hasn’t kissed anyone before, and he kind of short circuits when Shuichi’s lips touch his because the detective clearly has more experience with these things. He kind of stumbles through it, but when Shuichi pulls back, he’s smiling, and his eyes are warm, affectionate, so maybe he didn’t completely fuck it up. Or maybe he did, and Shuichi just doesn’t care.

 

“J-” Kokichi clears his throat, trying to remember how Japanese works. “Jeez, took you long enough!” He forces a laugh, looking away and trying to hide how red his face has undoubtedly turned. “I’ve been waiting for you to kiss me since college, y’know? You really couldn’t have kissed me before then?”

 

At this, Shuichi laughs, which is unfair as all hell, because Kokichi still hasn’t regained his composure, and wow he’s pretty. In the late afternoon sun, his grey eyes almost appear to be see through, with little flecks of green swirling around inside of them, and it’s so breathtaking that Kokichi is pretty sure that he’s forgotten his name, much less how to make fun of him. So it is, understandably, Shuichi who speaks next. “Sorry.” He apologises, and doesn’t sound very sorry. “I really couldn’t stop myself, just now.”

 

“You-” Kokichi pauses, wondering if making fun would really be wise at the moment. It’s the way he handles everything, of course, but a little sincerity has never hurt, and besides, he can spare some, for the beautiful man who just kissed him. “I didn’t mind.” He mumbles. “You’re a- good… kisser- I mean, not that I have much- well, any, really- experience to compare it to, but I-” he clears his throat. “Enjoyed. That. Ugh. Earnestness is gross.”

 

“I appreciate that you’re trying, though,” Shuichi says sweetly, and presses a soft kiss to Kokichi’s forehead, which just about drives the nail in his coffin. “C’mon, let’s head back to my car and talk dinner. And before you say anything, I’m not buying you junk food, or that gross grape thing you like so much. Something substantial, that won’t give me type two diabetes.”

 

Giggling, Kokichi finds his sense of humour again as they start off towards the parking lot. “Wow! Thwart my plans for the evening, why don’tcha?”

 

“My bad.” And the way that Shuichi grins as he says it is just as unfair as all the other smiles he’s shot Kokichi’s way all evening, but this time it’s Kokichi who leans forward and attacks Shuichi with kisses when he’s least expecting it. Yeah, he’s new to the kissing game, but he likes it, a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday gremlin I'm ten minutes late and I'm sorry, I procrastinated a lot on finishing this
> 
> the title is a quote, where Juliet basically tells Romeo he's going too fast and they'll probably fall even more in love when they next meet each other
> 
> (she says that but then asks to marry him in the same scene so I don't,,)
> 
> anyway this was just me bitching about Romeo and Juliet rather than anything good but in my defense I, just wrapped up that unit in ELA and I'm so done lmao
> 
> hope y'all enjoyed, I don't write a lot of Oumasai aside from The Best Lies and that's such a thiccy you'd think I'd have more of it but nah,,, well at any rate it's the weekend now I guess so more Oumasai is on the way kekekek
> 
> comments are always appreciated!! love y'all.


End file.
